The Successor Stories
by edenowindsor
Summary: The successors of infamous fairy tale characters have not followed in their parent's footsteps. Robin Hood's son has rebelled against his noble father; Ariel's daughter has run away from her overprotective parents; Princess Aurora's son has fled from his royal destiny and Peter Pan's daughter has escaped Neverland. Follow them as they meet, fight fate and forge their own path.
1. One

_The Beginning_

He was running, faster than he ever knew he could run. His legs were starting to feel heavy, then numb, then heavy again. His feet pounded against the wet ground, silver leaves crunching under them. This was a horrible idea and he knew it. There was nowhere to go but forward, which, as every runaway knows, is never good. You see, every runaway needs to have at least one backup plan. At least, _he_ thought so. And after all, he was the best runaway around. But now, as his eyes scanned his surroundings, he couldn't see anywhere that he could hide and go unnoticed. Absolutely no backup plan. He would have to keep running long after the fire in his lungs erupted. He simply couldn't believe he made the mistake of entering the Silver Forest.

Not that Huck Hood couldn't find his way out, of course. It was just that the silver leaves and the silver tree trunks, silver grass and so forth made it incredibly hard for him to camouflage himself. Normally, if he had fled into the Highlands like he had planned, he could have climbed the tallest tree and hid until Robin and his men had passed. But his father, characteristically so, had seen his son's move sooner than Huck anticipated and cut off the path to the Highlands before he could escape.

Leaping over sparkling logs, ducking under glowing branches, Huck steadily guided his body through the forest. Everywhere he looked, he was met with silver. Under different circumstances, he might stop to appreciate the beauty of it all. But with his father and his men close behind him, he knew it would be a death sentence to slow his pace.

"Huck!" The frighteningly loud voice echoed through the forest, vibrating off of the trees. Ah, yes, Robin Hood frantically searching for his only heir. It only encouraged Huck to run faster, daring the beat of his heart to pulse quicker. "It's no use, Huck! You know I'll find you! I always find you!" He roared.

 _No,_ Huck thought, _Not this time._

Robin Hood was smart, witty, charming. Truly everything you would expect him to be. He was also notorious for underestimating his equally smart, witty and charming son. Huck knew that right about now was when his father would start to slow down, realizing that his son wasn't going to forfeit the game. He could practically envision his father sweeping out his arm, commanding his men to slow their horses as well. He would look in all directions, trying to see if Huck had left any clues to where he went. He hadn't, of course, for he is not a careless boy.

And then there was his mother. Huck's heart clenched the slightest bit when he saw her face in his mind. He knew it hurt her when he left for she loved him so desperately. That same love had kept him from running many times. Marian always seemed to know when he was forming the thought in his mind, readying himself to run away once more. She tried to talk him out of it every time. She even succeeded once or twice. But Huck had to leave and on this particular day, nothing could change his mind.

But now, after what seemed like hours to Huck, his body was desperate for a break. He darted to the far left in one last attempt to throw off his father. He whipped his head around to check the area, just as his father taught him to do when in danger. Funny how he could use those lessons against him now. Just as quickly as the thought came, it left as Huck's body collided with a solid mass. His weight and balance were thrown to the ground, splattering onto the silver dust. Groaning, he twisted his body and laid his eyes on the object that had ruined his escape.

A girl, in a similar position to Huck, was scrambling to regain her stance. Her auburn curls covered her face as she frantically brushed silver dirt off of her dress. She was mumbling quietly to herself, quickly picking up the belongings she had dropped. A rolled piece of paper, a book and a pocket sized drawstring sack. Huck noted that she didn't seem to have any weapons with her, unless she was hiding them in the satchel she adjusted across her body.

Remembering the circumstance Huck came to a stand, rolling his shoulder back a few times. A burst of frustration at the girl shot through him as he marched towards the girl and snapped, "Hey, lady! What the hell is your problem? Watch where you're-"

 **But Huck's tongue, along with his heart, stopped once the girl brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared straight at Huck.**


	2. Two

_Two_

They stood that way for a while. Him, looking her up and down with a jaw that was nearing the floor. Her, deciding whether or not she could run and have a chance at getting away. Huck made the first move, an unusual thing for him because he always let his opponent strike first. He enjoyed seeing their attempts to outwit him. They never did. The clever boy always saw his enemy's next move ahead of time. After all, that's how his father taught him to fight. One step ahead.

So when Huck stuck his hand out for a friendly shake, the last thing he expected was for this innocent looking girl to whip a small blade out from under her shirt sleeve and slice him ever so delicately on the palm. He retreated his hand, shocked, by her action. Nearly falling over, his feet stumbled backward as his fingers fumbled to find the sword at his side. Finally finding it, he released the long steel beast with a loud scraping sound as it ran along the side of the scabbard. His body instinctively moved into position. Huck felt natural like this; he loved the risk, the adrenaline, the unknown. Hardly ever losing a fight, he was confident (bordering cocky). These were the moments that Huck understood what his purpose was. He was born to fight, made to conquer, destined to challenge.

But when the girl saw the size of the sword it was her turn to retreat. Looking back and forth between her pocket sized blade and Huck's massive cutlass, she knew she wouldn't be able to win this battle with just her body. Shifting on their feet, the two continued to watch without making a move. The girl's eyes darted around her, looking for the best way to make her escape. Huck noticed this, half hoping that she would go so that he wouldn't have to kill her, but also wishing that she would simply surrender so that he could ask her what she was doing in the center of the Silver Forest. But something told him that she wasn't the type who would submit easily.

She spoke first, "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same. I've never seen you before." Huck said roughly, with just the smallest hint of curiosity.

Her eyebrow raised slightly, "So you know the area, then. You know the people, too, it seems. Probably belong to an important group to know so much. Perhaps an esteemed family?"

Huck, caught off guard by her ability to pick up on information he didn't even realize he was giving away, gripped his sword tighter and straightened his arm. "Tell me your name, girl, or I will force you to reveal why you're on my land."

She almost laughed, " _You're_ land? Oh, yes. You're definitely entitled."

Rumbling with annoyance, Huck cut his sword through the air while quick footwork brought him close enough to the girl for him to land the edge of the blade close to her neck. A light gasp came from her lips. "Drop your weapon." Huck snarled. She did as he said, for she did not have much of a choice. His foot batted the knife far from their bodies. "Now," he started, with his face close to hers, "Tell me who you are and why you're here."

She took in a deep breath and stared at him. If he wasn't threatening her life, she might find him attractive. But when one holds a sword to your neck, they lose a great amount of appeal. "My name is Adella. I've travelled very far, for a very long time."

"Adella, _what?"_

Her eyes lowered, "Pan. My name is Adella Pan."

Huck's brows pushed together, "Then you're…That's impossible. _Who are you!"_ He pushed the sword closer to her skin.

"I'm not lying," Adella winced. "I escaped the island." Her hands were starting to become clammy. "Will you let me go, now? I've told you everything you wanted to know."

"Not everything." Huck narrowed his eyes. Somewhere inside of him, he knew she was telling the truth. But her story was impossible. If her last name was Pan, that would make her the daughter of Peter Pan of Neverland. And if that was true, then yes, she would have had to escape Neverland to be here in this moment, but that was impossible. No one escaped Neverland. Nevertheless, Huck trusted his instincts, as he often did, and released the girl. "Forgive me, Lady." Huck said, clearing his throat and stepping back.

Adella gathered herself and held a hand to her throat, rubbing it gently. "Men don't usually threaten me with a blade." She looked around for her own small knife while Huck watched, putting his sword away.

"Yes, well…" He started, "Women don't usually take me by such surprise."

The girl glanced at Huck for a moment to study his expression, then continued hunting for her weapon. "I take it that no one surprises you, man or woman." She found it then, hiding by a small sprout of silver grass. She cleaned the tip off with her dress.

Huck scratched the back of his neck, "No, I suppose they don't." His eyes fell on her blade. He laughed quietly. Her eyes cut to his.

"What are you laughing at?" Adella demanded.

"Well, you're-" He hesitated. "It's just that that blade won't be able to protect you from much more than a bird. Or perhaps a fox fly."

Adella's nose crinkled "A what?"

Huck adjusted with his pack, remembering that Neverland wasn't home to the same animals that he had grown up with. "Nevermind," he said. "I should be going now." He checked behind him, quite sure that no one was following him, but still wanting to be cautious.

"You're running, too, aren't you?" Adella questioned when she noticed Huck checking his surroundings.

Huck acted uninterested, "Hm?" He was astounded by how much the girl picked up on. Had she been trained like he had? Surely not. She was just a girl, after all, probably the same age as himself. Girls weren't taught hunting and battle skills. They were taught... well, Huck wasn't entirely sure what they were taught. But he was sure that he had never seen a girl, or anyone for that matter, who was as observant as she.

"You don't have to tell me. I didn't tell you, after all. But you're running. I can see it in your face."

Biting his tongue, Huck struggled to retain composure, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Adella. Be safe on your journey." He turned, then. He continued off in the direction he was going, hoping that he would run across the small spring that he used to play in as a child soon to get a drink.

He had been walking for a good distance when he heard a light voice call, "Wait!" Huck turned and squinted at the trees behind him. Through the gaps he could see her gathering her skirts, running. When she reached him she was panting lightly, "Hold on, just hold on." She sucked in more air, "Why should we part ways?" This peaked Huck's interest. "We're both running. We both want to get out of these woods. I need you to help me navigate and you need me to...to…" She waved her hand in circles, searching for the right words.

"To…?" Huck urged with raised brows.

Adella straightened, "I can show you how to surprise your enemy. It's something every swordsman needs to know how to do. You saw me work! I'm the best and you know it. You _need_ me."

Huck laughed loudly, "Oh, now _I_ need _you?_ Rich, that's absolutely rich. A girl," Huck gestured to Adella, "half my size nonetheless, telling me that I need her in the dark forest. Yes, you certainly surprise me, but perhaps not in the way you think."

"Every man needs a woman! We're helpful for all sorts of things. You certainly won't be able to rely on your good looks when you need a free meal, or a favor from an old man in the village, will you?"

Ah, yes, this card. Huck had tested this theory many times. And, in fact, he had found that the theory held true if he was with a strong partner. But fact was fact and she was right. It was always a good choice to ride with an attractive woman in case he would need favors. But no woman had ever told him this as bluntly as Adella. Huck stared at her hard. "Once I find a horse, I will ride fast. If you can't keep up, it isn't my problem. Understand, _Pan?"_

"Absolutely." She smirked. "Speaking of, would you care to tell me your name? We're travelling partners, after all. I think I should have a name to call you."

He looked at her eyes, "Huck." She was terribly beautiful. Truly unlike any other woman he had met before, in manner and look. And though Huck could be a gentleman, he wasn't ignorant of the tops of her breasts peeking out of her corseted dress.

"Huck, what?"

He tensed, "It's not important."

Letting it go for now, she continued, "Well, Huck, it's a pleasure to meet you." Adella held out her hand to shake.

 **Huck looked at her hand and chuckled, "I'm not making that mistake again." He rubbed his injured palm, knowing that he'd have to clean it once they reached the spring. As Huck began walking, with Adella close behind, he hoped that he hadn't just made an awful mistake.**


	3. Three

_Three_

They walked long and hard until they reached the spring. Along the way, Adella shared a few of her tips she had learned. She felt that she could rely on Huck, even if only for a little while. She wasn't so foolish as to trust him yet, for she had only just met the boy. But something in her, perhaps intuition, told her that she could be candid with him. "The trick is to have a useless weapon and know how to make it useful. It confuses your opponent because they expect to win. Just like you." She half smiled at her own joke.

Huck ignored her, "And if they aren't surprised but your little stunt? You're left with the smaller weapon. You lose."

"Well, that's the whole point. You don't have any other option but to use your wit."

He scoffed, "I use my wit plenty, thank you. But you have to rely on physical force as well. It's a marriage between the two, your body and your mind. They work together, each one encouraging the other." Huck twisted the belt that held his sword around his body so that it wouldn't interfere with his walking. Doing so reminded him of Adella's travelling pack that he noticed earlier. Nothing more than a small satchel that was slung across her body. Surely the girl hadn't only travelled with the small knife in her pack. Huck had various types of weapons strapped to his body at this very moment. The large sword dangling at his side; a set of arrows with a bow secured to his back; another blade the size of his forearm fastened around his calf and other various types of weapons that he had thrown carelessly into the sack on his back.

Her voice brought him back to present, "I suppose. But not all of us have the luxury of using physical force."

Huck thought on this for a while. He believed that if you weren't able to use your body in battle, then you shouldn't be in the battle at all. But what if you didn't have a choice? Not that Huck had never thought of this, of course. Many men from the village were recruited for training, even if they hadn't volunteered. But they never drafted women into battle. That was simply unheard of and Huck assumed it was like this in every kingdom. So, why then was Adella in need of combat skills? And who was she planning to use those skills against? "You never told me where you were heading, Lady Adella."

She laughed lightly, "You can call me Ella. Everyone does-or, did." She watched her feet step on silver moss that padded the forest ground. "I'm not headed much of anywhere. I have this map," She retrieved the roll of paper from her satchel, "But it hasn't helped me much." Her finger pointed to the corner of the paper, "I came from this direction…" It traced the lines across the map, then stopped to circle an area near the Silver Forest, "I got lost somewhere over here."

Huck squinted at the map, "Ah, you came through the Wildlands. No wonder you got lost. Even I have trouble navigating through the valley."

" _You?"_ She held a hand to her chest, widening her eyes for effect, "The great and powerful Huck of the Silver Forest? Say it isn't so!" Amused by herself, Ella let out a laugh.

Of course, Huck was too sure of himself to be hurt by her teasing words. Ella's light humor was nothing compared to the banter between himself and his friends in the village. Like all boys, they grew up together, knowing each other's darkest secrets which they often used against one another. Huck smiled to himself as he thought of his friends, his true brothers, back home. He knew they didn't worry for him, not anymore. They knew he was smart, quick, capable of handling himself just like always. Huck had wrestled with the worst company and everyone knew it. But somehow, he managed to walk away with his life, and sometimes not much more, every time.

Ella watched him for a moment, studying his profile. He had a sharp jaw, a straight nose. His fiery green eyes held a touch of trouble and a hint of mischief. His messy dark hair fell in his eyes a bit. From the corner of his eye, Huck caught her staring at him and smirked as he set his gaze back on the path. "You know, some people say that staring is rude." He said in a smooth, low voice.

Moving her head swiftly in the other direction, she absentmindedly commented, "Really? How interesting." She was silent for a few moments, until another thought crossed her mind, "Huck?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

Huck glanced at her, then focused on the path just as he had before. "Why do you want to know?"

Ella understood his hesitation, for she felt the same in her heart. She was not willing to give up information about her past either. But it was all done out of fear. Fear that trust would be broken again; fear that she would be found. Fear that she would have to go back. And if that is what she felt in her heart, then perhaps Huck felt that same fear in his heart as well.

"I suppose I was just trying to figure out who you were. I don't know anything about you other than your name, really."

Huck stopped, turning to her with rigid shoulders, "Yes. And that is the way we shall keep it." His voice came out harsh, which he hadn't intended. But his life at home, the life he wanted to forget and leave in the past, was a wound that had yet to be mended. That, and, he wasn't interested in swapping sob stories with a stranger. A stranger, for that matter, that could be working for his father.

Hurt by his unjustified annoyance, Ella responded with an equal amount of emotion, "Well forgive me, Your Highness, for asking a simple question!" Huck began walking again in an attempt to leave her voice in the background. "Huck!" Ella yelled, "You can't just walk away from me!"

"What do you want?" He roared, whipping his body around once more to face her. "We do not know each other and I plan to keep it that way. I'll let you tag along so that you don't get yourself killed but as soon as I find a place to drop you, I will do just that."

So she slapped him, as every lady should when a man acts out of line.

With eyes on fire, Huck touched his tingling cheek. "You hit me."

Ella furrowed her eyebrows, "You were yelling at me."

" _You_ were asking too many questions and-"

"Which is no reason to yell at a lady!" She screamed. Ella caught on to the irony of it all, but she ignored it for arguments sake.

Huck took a deep breath to steady himself, "Alright. Let's just not speak to each other, then."

Crossing her arms, Ella firmly replied, "Fine."

"Fine!"

So they continued their journey, walking side by side without saying a word. Sometime later, they were moving across the border of the Silver Forest, or so Huck shortly mentioned. The white floor soon turned to shades of mossy greens and blues. The tall trees around them morphed into even taller rocks that grew out of the world's core. The walls reached into the sky, past the thick white mist that hung low in the air. Vines covered the large mass and wild, exotic flowers grew out of the crevices. It was magical, truly nothing like Neverland. Nothing like where Huck had come from, either. Trees with long, draping branches held mystical purple buds that filled the woodland with a violet haze.

It wasn't long after that they reached the spring. The water was light blue, sparkling with clarity. A bridge made from rock had naturally built its way across the water, connecting the two masses on either side of the spring. It was unlike anything Ella had ever seen before. She was used to seeing the mermaid pools in Neverland, but they certainly didn't compare to this. Turning to see the magnificent sculptures around them, the two runaways seemed to forget their anger. Ella bent down to pick a small pink flower that was budding from the ground. She twirled it between her index finger and thumb, making it dance from one side, then to the other. "What is this place?" Ella asked breathlessly.

"This," Huck started, still craning his neck to admire the landscape rising above him, "Is Alerea. The Lake of Healing."


End file.
